One Man’s courage
by RFPegasus
Summary: Teyla is spending too much time on Mainland and Sheppard gets worried when someone called Kanaan is getting closer to her. Teyla finds out why Sheppard is so important to her and he understands that she is important to him as well. Angst, whump and love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Stargate Atlantis, I just write stories about them because I miss the show and definitely there too many stories to be told. This is AU, but it could have happened… I am a Sheyla girl, so expect some kind of Sheppard and Teyla relationship. This story can fit perfectly on the beginning of 3rd season. The story is complete and I will have time to post the end shortly. Review will be appreciated and it will encourage me to write more. Sorry, no time for Beta, but the story reads itself. I hope…  ops. I almost forgot. Some Sheppard whump… Hope you guys enjoy.

A Man's courage

It was Friday evening when McKay saw Teyla passing by the corridor with one of the Athosians by her side. _She has been in the mainland quite frequently. And I bet this guy must be the reason. _He pretend didn't see her but Teyla saw him and approached together with her friend.

"Hi Rodney, how are you?" She said with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Teyla." Rodney answered with no enthusiasm. "You have been busy, don't you?

Teyla raised one of her eyebrow. "Yes, I have been with my people". She said a little surprise. "Is it something wrong?"

"Wrong? Of course not." Rodney snapped. "It is because I always see you around with Sheppard or Ronon, and I didn't see you with any of them this week".

The young man by her side felt ignored. He looked to the side trying to scream in silence that he was there.

Teyla noticed. "Rodney, this is Kanaan. We have been friends since I was a child". She said. "Kanaan, this is Dr McKay. One of the most intelligent men in the Pegasus Galaxy." Teyla added.

"Milk way also if I may remind you." Rodney retorted with a confident smile. "Nice to meet you..._Why can't I remember people's name_?

"Kanaan." The young man answered back.

"Yes, of course." McKay said quickly. "Nice talking to you Teyla, but I need to find Colonel Sheppard. He promised to help me to figure out a new device today and I just couldn't find Mr. Busy talk to you later in nowhere."

Teyla smiled. She knew John could disappear in the city as much as he wanted. He knew the city more than anyone else.

"By the way, if you see Colonel Sheppard. Please tell him I need to speak with him." She said looking at Kanaan. "Kanaan believes he can be a great help in off world missions."

"Oh. Sure." Rodney said already waving bye.

000oooo000oooo0000ooo000

Minutes later, Sheppard was walking by the corridor when he saw Rodney coming into his direction. _Oh no…I completely forgot him today._ He turned back as he hadn't see Rodney. Sheppard winced when McKay called him.

"Sheppard! Oh no, no…Stay right there." McKay demanded.

The colonel stopped already knowing there was no other way out.

"Sorry, Rodney…I forgot I should have light up some piece of metal for you today."

"Funny. Very funny, Sheppard." McKay retorted. "Where have you been?

"Busy." John said looking around. "Have you seen Teyla?"

"Yes, I just saw her with one of her people around." McKay answered. "But don't change the conversation. I really need to have this done today. I don't want to spend my Saturday waiting for when you will decide to show up.

"Dr. McKay needs my help?"

"Well, not really." Rodney said upset. "But you are the only one that looks like being able to light up everything as you say."

"Admit McKay, you need me."

"For God sake, can you please get your ass to the lab and make that thing work so I can study and add one more ancient device to our list?

They started walking.

"Teyla have been in the mainland for the whole week." Sheppard commented. "Is something wrong over there?"

McKay was still upset with Sheppard, but he knew that was Sheppard. He would never change.

"They are her people. Why it should have a problem if she decides to be with them for a while?" Rodney commented back. "By the way, she wants to know if someone from her people can fit in one of the off word teams."

"Who?"

"I don't remember the name. But he looks strong." McKay said. "And Teyla looks quite happy with him." He added with a little bit of enthusiasm. McKay felt good seeing Sheppard's worried expression. It was a quick one, and if he was not looking he would have missed.

A half of an hour later, after playing with the new device, Rodney let Sheppard go.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Next day, Sheppard was feeling a little weird. He looked for Teyla but she was once more in mainland. He finished his security patrol and talked to Lorne about some new assessments he was thinking to add. And after that, he was free for the rest of the day. Elizabeth was in her office talking to Carson, so Sheppard didn't feel like going to interrupt the conversation. Beckett would probably complain with him about his absence of the last check._ I should take a nice shower and relax a little. _He was going towards his quarters when Ronon surprised him.

"Hey Buddy."

"Hi Chewie, everything good"?

"What are you up to?" Ronon asked.

"Nothing really."

"I just finished training some kids." Ronon informed. "I was going to see if Teyla wanted to go to the gym, but she is in mainland again.

"Yes, she is."

"I kind of miss her." Ronon added. "She has been a lot down there."

Sheppard forced a smile. "It has been a calm week." He retorted. "Let the woman stay with her people for a while."

Ronon just looked at John. Ronon Dex could see through his friend and he knew something was bothering him but decided don't ask. Maybe the man didn't want to talk about, when suddenly, they heard Teyla's voice.

"Colonel! Ronon!"

The two men turned around.

She was walking fast to catch up with them. John looked at her with a smile. Ronon saw Kanaan coming with her.

"Hey, you." Sheppard said.

"Hi Colonel, hi Ronon." Teyla saluted.

"How are you doing?" Sheppard asked.

"Fine." She answered back with a smile. And without wasting any time she added. "It is good to see you, John. I have a question I would like to ask you."

The colonel looked at her with a curious expression. "Sure." John said staring at her. He took a quick look at her friend and he felt strange. Something was telling him that was the guy she wanted in one of the teams.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Ronon saluted the young man by her side.

"Hi Dex. Nice to see you too." Kanaan answered back.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Kanaan. A very good friend of mine." Teyla said. "Kanaan, this is Colonel John Sheppard."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Kanaan commented with a firm voice. "Teyla has spoken too many times about you. I am honored to finally meet you."

Ronon could see Teyla's face blushing.

"She did…?" Sheppard said back looking at her, also noticing the embarrassment.

Teyla smiled and changed the conversation.

"I would like to know if Kanaan could be part of one off world team." She said. "He is very strong and able to learn very fast."

Sheppard looked at Kanaan. He sympathized with the guy. He could be indeed a value member of a team if well trained. But seeing Teyla spending so much time with him made Sheppard a little nervous. "I don't know Teyla." He started speaking. _What am I saying? Of course he could try… _"You should speak with Elizabeth first." He said. "You know how dangerous our missions can be and…"

"I have already talked with Dr. Weir." Teyla interrupted. "She told me to speak with you." She added.

_Oh crap… _

Ronon looked at John with that expression that everyone knew very well. It was a guilty one. He knew Sheppard was inventing some kind of excuse for don't think about it now.

"She did…" Sheppard said.

"Yes." Teyla affirmed. "You are the military in command of Atlantis, and she said is up to you to identify the best options for the teams."

"Ok…I will remember that." Sheppard retorted.

Teyla smiled. "Yes."

Sheppard winced for a moment. "I will have a talk with Elizabeth, and on Monday we can talk about this again, ok?" He informed. "If you pass the training and everything, I don't see any problem about." He continued looking at Kanaan.

"I can help with training." Teyla said.

"Good." Sheppard said shortly, standing awkwardly, his thumbs touching his belt loops.

Ronon looked at him with the corner of the eye. He felt the need to help his friend. He noticed John was getting uncomfortable with that situation.

"That is it. Hope you can make it." He added staring at Kanaan.

That gave some time to Sheppard to take a deep breath. He looked around and passed his fingers through his hair.

"So, we can talk about that on Monday then." He informed. "I see you guys later." He added with a smile and walking away.

"Bye John." Teyla said. She tried to hide she haven't noticed his behavior, but Teyla knew Sheppard very well. She could read him like a book and he knew that.

He waived bye without turning back.

_You always doing the same thing…Can't you see you are kind of jealous? Kind of? What the heck, you are damn jealous! You are letting her slip away from you without even trying…_Sheppard browed mad with himself_. Why can't you tell her your feelings? You know she also has feelings for you. Does she? If she has why is she playing around with this guy? Well John, the woman is beautiful inside out, and if you don't act, someone else will probably do! Here we go, now you fighting with yourself. That is just great. I need to stop thinking about this. I have no time for this now. Damn, I just wish…Ok. Stop John. I think I will talk to Rodney, he always knows what to tell to make me forget why I went to talk to him in the first place. _Sheppard smiled_. McKay was some kind of refuge but not the peaceful one. It was more like that kind where you go to drink a beer and bullshit around. But with McKay was impossible to bullshit around without being on the defense. Sheppard kind of liked the way McKay used to bark at everybody. He knew McKay would always be McKay, the same way Sheppard would always be Sheppard. _

He got in front to McKays's lab and waved his hand over the controls, opening the door.

"What do you want?" Rodney asked without looking at him. He was too concentrated on the notebook in front of him.

Sheppard lift his eyebrow. _That is it. I am in the right place. _"Well, no more metal for me to light up?

McKay glanced at him seriously and moved the head in denial. "Not today, thank you." He hissed. "You are incredible, do you know?" He added sarcastically. "You always decide to show up when I have nothing for you to do. But if I really need your damn gene skills you disappear."

"Oh, ok…" Sheppard commented. "So, what's up?"

"What do you really want? What is the problem now? McKay questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you must be in really trouble to come here."

"Listen, I know you are not the kind of guy that people like to be around, but…"

"Oh really? Why not? McKay interrupted.

"but, as I was saying." Sheppard continued. "You are my friend, you make part of my team and I just dropped by to see how you are doing."

"Oh." That was all that came out from McKay's mouth. He knew Sheppard was being nice, but he also knew something was wrong. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I want to relax a little, maybe a game?"

"Oh sure, a game." Rodney said. "But that is not going to happen. You always say I cheat." He added. "And I am sorry if you are a bad looser, or you don't know how to play as well as me, but I am not going to play with you anymore. You will loose and start with the cheating excuses." He said.

"McKay..." John commented.

"What?"

"You cheated".

"No, I didn't." McKay answered back cynically. He looked at the colonel eyes and he knew there was no way out. He couldn't lie to Sheppard. The colonel knew when he was acting nervous and the right words would never came out from his mouth. "Well, maybe." He added.

Sheppard smiled.

"Well, OK. I did." McKay confessed. "But just a little and it is not even considered cheating you know?

"Oh really?" Sheppard asked. "So tell me how my people were still with arrows and your people were already using shot guns…"

"Well, maybe I am faster than you."

"No, I don't think so." Sheppard hissed. "You cheated."

"Yes, yes. I did. Are you happy now?"

"I only play with you again if you promise to play fair. No more cheating codes."

"From the beginning again??"

"Yeap."

"Do you know that will take forever to get where I was?"

"That is how suppose to be McKay." John said. "If you advance the levels without playing, what is the fun of playing anyway?"

"To win?"

"Rodney…."

"Ok, ok. From the start, then."

"But not so early. I want to sleep until late."

"Sure." McKay said. "See you tomorrow then, looser…"

"We will see who is the looser." Sheppard answered back.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Minutes later, walking through the corridor towards one of the piers, McKay saw Teyla and Kanaan talking at the entrance. The glass door was open and McKay heard something that grasped his attention. He was not the kind of guy that listen to others conversation, but at this time, he felt like listening to it. He got himself in a position behind the barrier where they couldn't see him.

"I don't know the man, but I can tell by the way you look at him." Kanaan said. "You should let him know your feelings." He added.

Teyla got quiet for a moment. She had the impression someone else was around.

"I have no intention to disturb colonel Sheppard obligations." She answered back.

"What do you mean?

"I know him very well, Kanaan." She said. "His obligations with Atlantis are far more important than my feelings." She added.

"How can you be so sure?" Kanaan asked. "Let the man have the chance to choose."

Teyla took a deep breath.

"You know that if your time comes and you have not chosen otherwise, I am the one chosen for our people to be your pair." Kanaan said. "I know you since you were a child. I know you very well Teyla." He completed. "And I don't know if I will be able to handle the pair knowing that you love another man and decided to stay with me for some obligation." He commented.

"I am sorry, Kanaan." Teyla said.

McKay pressed his lips tightly. He knew Sheppard had some kind of feelings for Teyla, but always tried to hide. And now, knowing for sure that Teyla also had feelings for Sheppard he felt guilty. He felt guilty because he didn't know what to do. He felt guilty because he didn't know if he should tell Sheppard. He felt guilty because he didn't know if he should tell Teyla to worry less about the colonel and think more about John Sheppard. _Shit…That is what you win to be nosy. If I don't tell Sheppard, she will finish with this Athosian…But if I tell him, what will he do? If he really wanted he would tell her, he would have done already. Sheppard is not the kind of guy that waste time to talk to a girl…_McKay smiled_. But Teyla is different for him. He cares. _

"No, I will be sorry for you and him, if you don't think wisely." Kanaan said.

"I..I..don't think the feeling is mutual." Teyla tried.

"You are the only one who knows that." Kanaan answered back. "You should spend more time with him and make sure you are right." He said.

"I was thinking to call him to be with us tomorrow to celebrate the first moon." She said.

"That would be a good idea." Kanaan commented. "Maybe he can know me a little better. I really would like to do something to help his people."

McKay heard enough. He just got out before Teyla have noticed him there. She was quite sure someone else was around.

Oo0000ooo00ooo000ooo

It was really early in the morning and Sheppard was sleeping in his bed. The window was open and the sunlight was hitting the blankets. He heard the sound of the door opening but refused to get out the blankets and fit wherever have arrived. It was probably McKay anyway coming that early in the morning just to tease him.

"Go away…" He said still under the blankets.

Teyla opened her eyes wide. She was not sure if she should be there and his behavior was not making things any easier.

"I am sorry colonel." She said.

John's eyes were opened widely. "Teyla?" He asked curious and taking the blanket out. Sheppard looked at her surprised. Her caramel eyes meeting his own.

Teyla smiled a little embarrassed. His curious hazel eyes looking at her were even more attractive in the morning. Teyla took a quick look at Sheppard. His hair was a mess as always, but maybe more messy than usual. And it was charming anyway. She didn't expect him to be without a shirt, but she would not complain. _Ah Teyla, stop being afraid. Just let him know. Sure, what makes you think he could like you that way you want? You are so wrong Kanaan_…

"I didn't mean to disturb you, colonel." She said.

"It is ok." He answered back. Still sitting down, he felt a little embarrassed as well. He was a mess. He just woke up and he didn't have a shirt. For a second he forced himself to remember what he was wearing. _Crap. Oh good_. He was with one of the paints of his pajamas. "You never distur.." He paused for a moment and felt like it was not a good idea to say that, but it was too late. He finished his sentence. "disturb me."

Teyla smiled quietly.

"But, what happened? What brings you here…" Sheppard asked. His eyes looked around meaning in my quarters…

Besides being extremely nervous, Teyla was able to apparent serenity. She was always able to be calm in stressful times. But at this moment, she was trying harder. She took a breath and glanced around. "I am going to Mainland today and I would like to know if you want to come as well."

Sheppard stared at her, immovable. Teyla gave back her smile.

"It is a beautiful sunny day outside. And because you are off today, I was thinking that you could spend some time with my people." She said. "The kids quite miss your stories and your games." She tried.

_Ok…that is something…what are you trying to tell me Teyla? Do you miss me? So, why are you going around with this guy? Women... I will never understand them. _"Of course. But I was thinking they liked me and not just my stories." He said playfully.

Teyla smiled back.

"I was going to play a game with Rodney, but I can do that later." He added. "Can I shower?" He said. "What time is it anyway?"

"It is quite early, colonel." Teyla answered. "I would like you to have breakfast with my people. And yes, of course. You can shower." She added taking some steps away from him.

"Oh." He got up from the bed and felt particularly uncomfortable. Teyla was looking at him ready to get out. "Sorry about that, I was not expecting visit that early." He said looking to himself. He was sure he was a mess.

"Do not worry, John." Teyla said. She turned around heading to the door. "I kind of liked." She said without turning back.

Sheppard lifted his brow and blushed for a moment. "What was that?" He tried.

Teyla turned around to glance at him. "What?" She said pretending didn't get it. "I will be waiting for you by the Gate, colonel. See you shortly." She added.

He agreed with his head in silence, puzzled. Sheppard bit his lips and his eyes understood her words.

"I will be right there." He said with a smile. Sometimes, he could swear the feeling was mutual. He could almost feel it.

Ooo0000oooo0000oooo

Some minutes later, Teyla and Colonel Sheppard passed through the Gate. He was using black paints and a white T-shirt. Teyla was using one of her usual clothes, besides being simple, very sensual as always.

"So what do you have in mind for today?" Sheppard asked. And as soon as he finished his sentence, Kanaan appeared together with other Athosian.

"I hope you have some fun." Teyla answered back.

Sheppard swallowed. He always enjoyed Teyla's company, but he was feeling weird with Kanaan around.

Kanaan approached and made the head to head touch with Teyla. It was like some kind of greeting. But Sheppard have noticed that Teyla didn't use to do this salutation with everyone. She used to do only with close ones. And Sheppard felt uncomfortable.

Teyla noticed. "Colonel Sheppard will have breakfast with us and participate of the celebration of the first moon." She said.

"First moon?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes. Our people always celebrate the first moon of the season as a manner to remember ourselves that life continues even after the Wraith." Kanaan said.

"Oh." Sheppard commented.

"Let's go, Colonel." Teyla said. "We have some food I would like you to try it."

"John." He retorted. "I am off today, you can call me John." He said taking his radio out of the pocket and giving to her.

Teyla grabbed the radio with a smile and putted on her own pocket. If Sheppard gave his radio to her that meant he was comfortable enough with her. She knew he didn't want to hear McKay calling him any sooner.

Kanaan smiled. He was pretty sure the feeling between Teyla and Sheppard was mutual.

"Very well, John. Let's eat." Teyla said.

Minutes after breakfast, they were exchanging stories about their cultures. Sheppard told them about the Thanksgiving Parade and suddenly he got confused trying to explain the meaning of the celebration between the Indians and turkeys. But he was saved by the bell for one of the kids calling him to play ball.

The day was hot and very sunny. It was a gorgeous day for the kids to play and swim. Teyla stopped for a while to take a look at the game. She saw John and Kanaan playing together with the kids. They were playing football. Sheppard was doing very well as a teacher of this kind of sport. He took a quick look at Teyla. She was beautiful with the wind blowing her hair slowly. And for a moment he felt as life could be perfect. However, he was not expecting the ball coming into his direction and hitting him in the head.

"I am sorry colonel." Kanaan came fast into his direction.

Sheppard felt down with the ball. "It is ok. I am fine." He said. "I was not paying attention."

"I thought I was supposed to throw the ball to you now." Kanaan said.

"It is ok, Kanaan. It makes part of the game."

"John, are you OK?" Teyla came shortly.

"Yes, it was just a ball for God Sake…"

She smiled. Kanaan lift his brow to Teyla. She knew he was remembering her about their last night conversation.

"Colonel Sheppard, we are going to swim now instead." One of the kids said.

"Ok…but we didn't finish this game yet."

"Sure, we can play later, sir."

"Ok then." Sheppard said. "But be careful out there, I believe we have high tide today."

"Yes, please stay only by the shore!" Teyla screamed. But the children were already running away.

Oo0000ooo0000ooo

It was about lunch time when McKay saw Ronon getting something to eat.

"Hey, have you seen Colonel Sheppard?" McKay asked. "We suppose to play a damn game today and I can't find him in nowhere." He added.

"He is on Mainland." Ronon answered back.

"Oh." Rodney said surprised. "Really?" He completed.

"Really."

"Why." McKay asked.

"Teyla called him."

"Oh." Rodney said, folding his arms in a bit of fulfillment.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Rodney commented. Rodney was smiling confidently as he knew something that nobody else knew.

"You are late." Ronon said.

"What do you mean?"

Ronon just looked back serious to him. "Teyla and Sheppard." Ronon said.

Rodney opened his eyes wide. "Do you know?"

"What?"

"Teyla and Sheppard?" Rodney asked curious.

"What about them?"

"What is wrong with you? I am late for what? And you said Teyla and Sheppard!" McKay questioned.

"You tell me."

"Ronon, please." McKay said. "So you know about them."

Ronon took a deep breath and smiled cynically.

"Know what?" He said.

"Come on...stop going around in circles."

"I am going nowhere."

"Exactly."

Ronon put a big chunk of mashed potatoes on his plate. "Let them be, McKay."

"Oh, of course." Rodney answered back. "

"Our lives are already too complicated." The big guy said.

oo000ooo000ooo000oo

Sheppard was enjoying the day with the Athosians. Teyla was always sitting down by his side. Maybe she wanted to make him comfortable; maybe she really wanted to be close to him. Sheppard was not sure. But he was sure of one thing; he wanted to be close to her. Time like this with no danger around was not so usual and Sheppard was enjoying each minute of it. Among jokes, some drinks made with native fruits and good company, the day was going fast.

But Kanaan felt the need to speak once more about his will of making part of a team. He really wanted to help against the Wraith.

"Don't worry, Kanaan. You are a big guy and it will be easy for you to pass the training." John said.

"I have heard you have risked too many times your own life to protect your team." Kanaan commented.

Teyla glanced worried into John's face. There was nobody better than her to know the answer for that. She has seen colonel Sheppard don't think twice before risking everything he had to safe them. He was a kind of man that she was proud to be close to. But she was also afraid that one day, he would risk too much. Every single heroic action of his, it was one less heartbeat of hers.

"Well, not really." John retorted. He saw Teyla's face looking at him. "I knew there was a chance to get out of the trouble." He muttered.

"I really want to be able to take action in the right time." Kanaan said. "How do you know when there is not other option? " He asked curious.

Sheppard took a deep breath. "You really don't know." He retorted. "You just know if you don't do it, it will take some time for someone else to think of doing and sometimes, what we don't have it is time." Sheppard's voice was not ungentle.

Teyla bit her lips.

"A man get do it what he has to do it to protect the ones he cares about." Sheppard added with a sad smile. He took a quick look at Teyla and turned his face back to Kanaan.

"Yes, you will know when this will be necessary." Teyla commented looking back at Sheppard.

The conversation didn't last any longer when one of the kids came back in a hurry trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Teyla demanded.

"Please, hurry!!" He said urgently. "Noa didn't come back from the water with us!" He added.

Sheppard didn't wait one more second. "Where? Show me?" He said.

The kid started running and they followed him.

"How long that happened?" Kanaan asked immediately.

"It was just now!" The child answered scared.

Sheppard could see Teyla's worried face while getting close to the water. _He is only 11. Oh no, please. _

The sea was terribly mad. The waves were strong and besides being a hot day the water was cold. Sheppard didn't get pleased when he saw the high tide. "You guys should not have got in the water!" He said. "Damn it!" He muttered. The kid pointed where he saw Noa for the last time. The waves were so strong that he got upset when Teyla got inside the water trying to identify any indication of the child. "You can't handle the current."He said already taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing!?" Kanaan asked apprehensively. The sea was too angry for any of them trying a rescue.

"I am a good swimmer." John retorted already going into the direction where Noa was seem for the last time some minutes ago.

"John!" Teyla called almost following him. "Wait, I will help you." She said.

John could see in Teyla's voice her fear of losing the little boy. He would not let that happen. He also could see her anxiety about him going underwater. But someone would have to do it, and he would like to be him instead of her.

"Don't even think to come after me." He said with authority.

"But John, please… you will not…" She tried.

"Call Atlantis and tell Carson to get the medical team ready!" He screamed. "Ask a Jumper." He continued.

"But John, please.. I.."

"Just do it!" He demanded disappearing under the water.

Teyla was extremely worried about both of them. She wanted Noa back so badly, but she also wanted Sheppard back safely. And the way the water was behaving, Teyla was afraid she wouldn't have any of them. Her heartbeat was going so fast that she had to take a deep breath before calling the radio.

"Atlantis, we have a medical emergency, please respond." She said. Her voice sounded a little shaky.

"This is Atlantis. What is the emergency? Do you read?" The young guy in the control room answered quickly.

"Colonel Sheppard is under water trying to rescue one child." She said. "The sea is very strong, I am afraid we will need urgent help, please." She added. "We will need a Jumper."

"Understood." The guy said. "Help is on the way."

"What is wrong?" Elizabeth asked as soon as she heard the emergency call.

"Ma'am, we need to send Carson down there quickly. We have a possible drowning." He said.

"Carson?" Elizabeth called the doctor by the radio. The medical team was always able to hear the emergency calls. She wanted to make sure Beckett was listening to it.

"Yes, I heard that." The doctor said. "I was just checking the sea tide, and it doesn't look good. We will be on the Jumper in a minute. Carson out." He added.

Elizabeth took a quick look at the weather and the conditions of the sea in the Mainland. She browed worried. Today suppose to be a day to relax, but things didn't go that well.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A Man's courage

The water was cold and Sheppard could feel it. He was swimming deeply and far away from the shore. The current was taking him away. He tried hard to keep his position and be able to take a good look around. The sunlight was breaking through the water and Sheppard was able to see something. _ Crap…alien waters_. He was a little concerned about what kind of animal life would probably be there, but he was extremely worried about Noa. He didn't see him in nowhere and time was going faster. How long it passed already? Three? Four minutes? When suddenly he saw a shadow among the coral reef. _Oh no…_The child was trapped in the corals. They were huge and were all around. Sheppard started swimming into his direction. The kid was awake, still trying to get free from the corals. Sheppard got closer and tried to break apart the coral holding the kid's leg. He pulled but it was too strong to break easily. Sheppard could see in Noa's eyes he would not be able to hold his breath any longer. John got mad and tried harder. He needed to be strong enough to set him free. He wouldn't let the kid drown in front of him. He pulled and pulled until finally the coral let Noa go. It was a relief. Noa was free and he started swimming up. He took a deep breath as soon as he reached the surface. It was hard to breath, but he got glad when one of people from Atlantis grabbed him into the Jumper. He was coughing and having difficulties to breath but he was able to talk.

"Colonel Sheppard is still down there." He said between one cough and other. "Corals." He added. Carson put an oxygen mask on him and tried to calm him down.

Teyla and Kanaan were also in the Jumper. She got closer to Noa for a second to make sure he was fine. She knew Sheppard was in trouble or he would have come to the surface as well already. Two marines were under the water trying to find him. Teyla saw when Carson wrapped Noa's body with a blanket. She knew he was worried about hyperthermia. She couldn't stop thinking about John. If she didn't have called him to be with her this Sunday, this would not be happening. Then she took a look at Noa. If Sheppard were not here, maybe the child would not have survived.

"I will help to find him." She said taking her shoes off.

"Love, we have people down there." Carson said. "I know how worried you are, but if you also get trapped that will not help the colonel." He added.

"I can't stay here and just wait. He doesn't have time." She retorted. Teyla jumped in the water without thinking twice.

"Teyla!" Kanaan shouted.

Beckett glanced at him with a worried face. Carson knew Teyla was right. There was no time to lose. He went to the controls of the Jumper and submerged the ship. He knew he could help the others with some light. He followed Teyla and saw the other marines around as well, but not indication of colonel Sheppard. The current should be too strong and took him into other position.

But colonel Sheppard could see the light from the Jumper less than one mile away. He was right there fighting for his own life once more. One of the tentacles from the coral grabbed his leg as soon as Noa was free. Sheppard tried to get rid of the tentacle but instead other different one grabbed his arm. _This is not good_. He didn't know why but his leg was itching. The coral should be a type of an unknown jellyfish. Sheppard could sense that more pressure he was putting to get free from the tentacles, the stinging pain was becoming more sensitive. He was getting cold and tingling numbness was reaching both of his legs. _Crap. Where is the rescue? Guys…I don't think I will be home for dinner_. It was getting harder to hold the breath. Shadows of silence was approaching…He closed his eyes and drifted off embracing the darkness. The tentacles had no more resistance and for a moment, the corals reef won the fight.

But Teyla's persistence was stronger. She was swimming into his direction as fast as she could. Each second passed by it was like an eternity for her. She knew Sheppard was drowning. Her worries and fear were making her going against the current. She knew Carson also saw Colonel Sheppard because he was illuminating her direction. The marines also were getting closer. _Please hold on John, we almost there. Stay with me…_

When she finally approached him, her heart pounded in fear. Sheppard was unconscious and the tentacles were pushing him down as he was an inanimate object. She took a quick look at his face and went straight to the corals. She needed to set him free urgently. She tried to break apart the tentacle but it was impossible. The thing was holding him tight and it was too strong for Teyla to pull it out. It was getting hard for her to hold the breath any longer and she was getting distressed. Sheppard was right there waiting for help and she was not able to do it. She remembered that Ronon always has a knife with him. _Oh Ronon, I wish you were here_. But she got relieved when one of the marines got closer with a knife and cut the tentacles. She grabbed the colonel faster and took him into the surface. John was not heavy, but the current was not helping. As soon as she got to the surface, Kanaan and other marine helped her to put the unconscious man inside the Jumper.

Carson came quickly. He was used to act with professional impassiveness and deal with tragedies, but the man lying before him, was like family, he was his friend. Sheppard had becoming part of the family for many of them. That made his work harder. But Carson knew his professionalism was more than necessary at this moment. He started demanding…IV, defibrillators, ventilation…

The nurse showed quickly to Carson the marks from the tentacles. The spot were red and painfully swelled. The first thing that came into his mind was the possibility of venom, but he was too concerned when he heard Teyla.

"He doesn't have a pulse." Teyla said extremely worried.

Carson took a deep breath and grabbed the defibrillator paddles from the nurse. He examined his vital signs once more and swallowed hard. _Come on, son. Wake up._ The nurse ripped apart Sheppard's shirt and dried up a little his chest waiting for Carson to position the paddles on John's chest.

Kanaan got closer to Teyla as soon as he saw tears dropping from her eyes. He knew how important that man was for her and for everybody else. She hugged him back trying to reach any comfort.

"Clear!" Carson said. His eyes focused on the cardiac monitor that refused to show any changes. "Charging again!" He said. Sheppard's body arched off the floor falling again unaware. No changes again. "Come on, lad. Don't leave us." He said. "CPR!" The nurse started the chest compressions while Carson waited the defibrillator to charge.

"Don't give up, John." Teyla said. Her voice mixed with crying and apprehension.

"Clear!" Carson shouted out loud.

Nothing again. The signal refused to change.

_Oh no, no, no. Please John, stay with us._ Carson was giving up the fight. He was doing everything he could do it to bring the colonel back to life, but time was getting each second far away from it. _That is not fair, Lord. Don't take him yet._

Carson tried once, twice more with the defibrillator and the monitor didn't present any changes. The young man was gone…Carson was fighting for don't let the others know. He could see on their faces the angst and despair. Maybe was Carson's sad eyes that showed his defeat. He pressed his lips tightly and one tear dropped in silence.

"No…please not." Teyla refused to believe it. "That is not possible." She continued. Teyla got off Kanaan arms and went closer to Carson. "Please do something!" She demanded with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth Weir asked the update by the radio. She was worried as well. One of the marines answered her call with sorrow.

"The boy is fine, Ma'am. But we lost Colonel Sheppard." He said.

"What?" Elizabeth couldn't believe in her ears.

Rodney just came by the control room as soon as he found out about the emergency and he felt miserably mad and shocked. "That is not possible." He muttered.

Back at the Jumper, Teyla was equally shocked.

"That is not possible!" She said looking at the man lay down. She talked to him this morning. She saw him playing around with the kids. She knew her feelings for him. She was losing him. _No, no…please not. _Teyla knelt by Sheppard's side. Carson tried to calm her down but she refused.

"John, please. Stay with us." She said holding his head. "Don't give up! We need you. I need you." She insisted. "Please, come back."

Carson turned around to hide his tears. Colonel Sheppard's death would be hard to everybody to accept.

"Teyla, he is gone." Kanaan tried.

"No. I can't accept that. Not this way." She retorted.

She saw Carson doing everything he could do it. She knew that. But she needed to try it something as well. She wouldn't give up. Not yet. She knew he was a fighter. She knew he would find a way back. He was not in the water for so long. He was a good swimmer. It should have been the corals, maybe some kind of poison.

Teyla tried the CPR again. She tilted his head back, pinched his nose and covered his mouth with hers. She checked on him. Nothing. Still no breathing.

"Love…please." Carson knelt close to her.

"Please help me." She ignored his comment.

Carson took a deep breath and nodded. He began pumping chest compressions.

"It must be the venom from the tentacles." She insisted.

Carson thought for a second._ Venom… Yes, it could be! Some types of poison can cause the heart to stop beating. Oh Lord…._ "Aye, love." He said getting up quickly to grab something among the medication. "Please keep the CPR." He said. "Help her." He told the nurse.

Teyla felt a little bit of hope in Beckett's voice.

Becker grabbed quickly an injection and inserted some kind of venom inhibitor in Sheppard's arm.

"Liz, love. Please apply an acetic acid solution into these nasty marks and try to remove any adherent nematocysts from the skin." He said to the nurse.

Carson grabbed the defibrillators again and tried once more. He knew some types of venom from oceanic animals, especially octopus and fishes that if doesn't kill the victim; it would make them seem like dead. The heart beat goes to near stop to the point if someone checking for a pulse won't find it. That was Carson's hope.

"Clear!" He said looking into the monitor.

The intensive line in the screen was refusing to change. "Give some seconds." Carson said.

Teyla closed her eyes trying to hear the beep from the monitor. _Please…please…_And when she heard the beeping sound from the machine she opened her eyes. She saw Carson's relieved smile.

"Yes, love. He is back." He commented looking into Teyla.

She took a deep breath and smiled as well. Kanaan took a deep breath as well. Relief and happiness was in everybody's face. Teyla held Sheppard's hand relieved he was alive. The beeping from the monitor was strong and steady.

"He is not off the woods yet, but yes, he is alive." Carson added. "I will need some samples of the tentacles and the animal that attacked him." He continued.

"What just happened?" Teyla managed to say.

"There are some types of animals that can inject poison to their prey to immobilize the victim. Colonel Sheppard looks like is really sensitive to this type of venom." He said going quickly to the controls of the Jumper. With the corner of the eye he saw Noa resting. The monitors indicated the child was fine. "Elizabeth, I am sorry about the frightening news, but I have better news now. Colonel Sheppard is alive." He said by the radio.

Rodney was still in the control room trying to understand the situation. Life without Sheppard would be miserably hard. He was used to discuss with him once in a while, he was even used to get upset and mad with him, but he couldn't imagine how terrible life would be without that man around. He was one of a few he could call a friend. "Thank god…" he said.

"Yes." Doctor Weir answered back. "We would not be the same without him." She said relieved. "Thank you Carson. We will be waiting for you on the Jumper bay. Weir out."

"Aye." Beckett said.

Teyla touched Sheppard's front head and for a moment and she thought how important that man was to her. From the start she knew she was in love with him, since the first time they met when he touched her putting the collar on her neck. And now, the possibility to be left behind without never had let him know her feelings hurt deeply in her soul. Looking at him now, she understood why she tried to shield her feelings from him.

She would never forgive him if one day due to his obligations as the military commander, he would leave her in silence. She would never forgive herself to be left behind…

OooOOOoooOOOoooO

Hours later, in the infirmary, Sheppard was resting still unconscious. Doctor Weir, Ronon and Rodney were over there worried about their friend.

"So, tell me again, doc." Ronon said. "When will he wake up?"

"I don't know yet, Ronon. It can be at any moment or even days." Beckett answered, while fixing the colonel's oxygen mask in place. He checked his IV, and took a quick look at the apparatus monitoring his heart.

"What about an antidote?" McKay asked.

"There is no antidote yet, Rodney. I am still analyzing the venom. We will need to keep an eye on him and take standard life-support measures to keep him comfortable and alive until the effect of the poison has worked off." He said.

Elizabeth approached John's bed and held his hand. "You scared all of us." She said. "Please get back to your feet soon, John."

Rodney smiled. "Does he can hear us?" He asked.

"That is quite unknown, Rodney." Beckett answered. "Many people report to remember everything that was said while they were supposedly unconscious in similar situations."

"I see." Rodney said. "So, if I complain with him for don't coming to play the game that he promised and went to try to kill himself, he will hear?" He commented.

"Rodney!?" Elizabeth muttered.

"What?" Rodney said back.

"I am just kidding." McKay said. "Can't I try to say a joke?"

"Not funny." Ronon retorted.

"Well, Sheppard would find funny." Rodney said. "That is why I like him, the guy get good sense of humor." He added.

"That is selfish and immature." Ronon said.

"Where did you learn these words?" McKay asked.

"Since you are around." Ronon barked back.

"Ok, guys, let's stop with this." Elizabeth said. "Where is Teyla?" She continued.

"She took Noa back to his parents." Ronon said. "He is a good kid." He added.

"I am sure he is, but because him we almost lost colonel Sheppard." Rodney commented.

"Don't tell that, Rodney." Elizabeth retorted. "It is nobody's fault. And Sheppard knew what he was doing." She continued.

Rodney rolled incredulous his eyes.

"All right everybody. Colonel Sheppard needs some peace and quite." Beckett said. "The visit is over." He continued.

"You are right, Carson." Elizabeth said. "We will be back later."

"I am sure about that, love." He answered back.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Some time later that night, Teyla came to the infirmary. She was not sure if Carson would allow her to see Sheppard but she would give a try. She lost part of the evening with Noa's family explaining what happened and how colonel Sheppard saved their son's life. And now, she wanted to make sure he was fine.

She was at the door when Carson saw her.

"Hi, love." Beckett said. "I was wondering if you would come today yet." He added.

"Yes, of course." She answered a little embarrassed. "It took more time than I planed with Noa's family."

"I understand."

"Can I see him tonight yet, Doctor Carson?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, love, of course." He answered back with a smile. There is not change yet since last time you saw him, but he is breathing without any help." He added.

"That is good."

"Yes, he will be running around in no time. You will see." Beckett commented.

Teyla smiled.

"I will be in my desk if you need anything." Beckett said.

Teyla nodded and got closer to Sheppard's bed. He was sleeping calmly. The IV and some beeping from the monitors let Teyla a little disappointed but she knew it was necessary. She approached and sat down on the edge of the bed and remained quietly for a minute just looking at him. Teyla grabbed his hand and for her happiness he held hers back. He was still sleeping, maybe it was just an unconscious movement, but she felt good about it.

"You scared us, John." She said finally. "You scared me." She added. Teyla took a deep breath and touched his front head. "I would not know what to do if you were gone." She said with tears in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you so much… She took a little pause before start talking again. "I wish you could hear me." Teyla murmured. "I have always loved you." She completed. Teyla remained by his side for some more minutes and decided to try to rest a little as well. "I will be back, John. I promise". She knew he was in good hands.

ooOOOooOOooOoo

Next day, Kanaan came to visit the colonel. He was still sleeping but Kanaan felt relieved when Carson said he was fine and he would be up soon.

"He is strong and stubborn." Carson commented.

"He is a very courageous man." Kanaan said back. "Now I understand why Teyla has such of respect for him." He continued.

"Aye, we are all proud to have him with us." Carson commented. "But he is also quite good to scare a heck of us." He continued.

Kanaan didn't follow the last part and Carson noticed.

"It is a way in some parts of Earth to say that we are deeply terrified." Carson explained.

Kanaan nodded. "I am not sure if I am able to be like him." He said.

"Colonel Sheppard is unique." Carson answered back with a soft smile.

"I am sure he is." Kanaan retorted. Besides being a little jealous, Kanaan knew Sheppard was a good man and if Teyla's heart belonged to the colonel, he would be happy he was the one.

And thinking about her, Kannan didn't get surprised when he saw her at the door.

"Teyla." He saluted.

"Hi Kannan, hi Doctor Carson." She said.

"Hey love." Carson answered. "I believe he will wake up soon." Carson said.

"That is good." Teyla said back.

"I see you later, Teyla." Kanaan said with the Athosian head to head salutation.

"I just need to check his vital signs and I will let you two alone." Carson said.

Teyla smiled softly.

Everything was under control and the sedatives were diminishing little by little. Carson knew Sheppard would wake up at any minute. Carson let Teyla sit down by John's side and went to get busy.

Teyla was looking to the monitor by her side when she heard the voice.

"Hey, you." Sheppard murmured. His voice sounded more like a whisper than someone talking. But Teyla heard him very well.

"John." She said with an authentic smile.

He smiled back. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Of course." She retorted. "You got all of us crazy and worried." She added.

"I got myself worried too." Sheppard said. "How is Noa?" He asked.

"He is very well thanks to you." She answered.

"Good." Sheppard commented. He closed his eyes for a moment. He was still weak and fighting to be awake and Teyla knew that. "You need to rest." She said.

"And how are you, Teyla?" He murmured still with closed eyes.

Teyla took a deep breath before answering. "I am fine now, colonel." She said. "I am relieved you are safe." She added.

"Thank you, Teyla." John muttered. "Thank you to be there for me." He added turning his hand to reach hers.

Teyla held his hand. "I will always be there, John." She commented.

He took her hand close to his chest.

"I know." He whispered. "I have so much to tell you too." He breathed.

Teyla opened her eyes wide. _He heard. He heard me_. "John, I…"

"Tired." He interrupted. "Going nowhere. Talk later." He said almost falling sleep again.

"Yes, we talk later." She said back. "You heard me." She commented.

"Yeah." He murmured falling asleep…

- fim – the end – fin -


End file.
